fandom_of_sailor_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Elemental!
Sailor Elemental! (セーラー エレメンタル! Sērā Erementaru) is the first fan series made by Curewolfy11.This is the first season of Sailor Elemental!, Curewolfy11's fanseries. Sailor Elemental! Episodes Plot At a galaxy outside the Milky Way, there is a Solar System similliar to ours. There are 9 planets. Each planet owns an elemental power. Every 100 years, there will be a comet called Comet of Balance. The comet will give it's power to the chosen one (It is always a girl), and she will be able to control all the elemental powers, which makes her the leader. But this time, tragedy struck. Another Galaxy wants to own the Comet of Balance and all of it's elements. A war started, and the princesses of each planets escape to earth. Heart, a bunny from Planet Radius, escaped along with them. Now she has to awaken the Princesses as Sailor Senshis, and find the chosen one! Characters Senshi Hikari Hyuuga (日向 '光 ''Hyuuga Hikari) Hikari is a nice but lazy 14 year old. She has blonde hair that she ties into two short ponytails. Hikari is described as 'Too lazy to help herself, but likes to help others' by many who knows her. She always get 99 at every single subject, and never actually cares about it. Her alter ego is '''Sailor Light (セーラー ライト Sērā Raito), the senshi of light and kindness. She is also''' Princess Shine''' (プリンセス シャイン Purinsesu Shain), the princess of Planet Radius. Aoi Seikawa (聖川 蒼い Seikawa Aoi) Aoi is an intellegent 14 year old. Her hair is navy blue and tied up into a bun. She is the smartest in every subject, and worries if she doesn't get a perfect score. Most of the times, she gets 100 at every subject except for sports. Her alter ego is Sailor Wave '(セーラー ウェイブ ''Sērā Weibu), the senshi of water and intellegence. She is also 'Princess Marine '(プリンセス マリン Purinsesu Marin), the princess of Planet Aquaro. Asami Hiyama (火山 麻美 Hiyama Asami) Asami is a sporty and high-spiritied 14 year old. Her hair is short and red. She hates to study, and gets quite angry easily at Kanimari. Her grades are usually 20 or so, but after meeting Hikari who helps her study, she gets slightly beter everyday. Her alter ego is 'Sailor Inferno '(セーラー インフェルノ Sērā Inferuno), the senshi of fire and passion. She is also 'Princess Phoenix '(プリンセス フェニックス Purinsesu Fennikkusu), the princess of Planet Moeru. Kanimari Himawari (向日葵 かみなり Himawari Kanimari) Kanimari is a cold and rich 11 year old. Her hair is orange, tied up in a sidetail. Kanimari is cold at the other senshis, especially Asami. Her grades are never known since she goes to a different school, but she has shown her intellegence several times. Her alter ego is 'Sailor Storm '(セーラー ストーム Sērā Sutoomu), the senshi of lightning, thunder, and wealth. She is also 'Princess Spark '(プリンセス スパーク Purinsesu Supaaku), the princess of Planet Electro. Midori Kiyama (木山 緑 Kiyama Midori) Midori is a brave and strong-willed 16 year old. She has a long dark green hair. She is a thief who runs away from home. She stays with Hikari after being a Sailor Senshi, and starts studying at high school with some decent grades. Her alter ego is 'Sailor Earth '(セーラー アース Sērā Aasu), the senshi of stones and strength. She is also 'Princess Emelard '(プリンセス エメラルド Purinsesu Emerarudo), the princess of Planet Mineraru. Mai Kazeno (風野 舞 Kazeno Mai) Mai is a kind and shy 15 year old. She wears her dark purple hair into a long ponytail. She always wanted to dance, but her parents won't let her because she might get hurt in an accident. Her grades are never known, but she is in the same school as Hikari. Her alter ego is 'Sailor Feather '(セーラー フェザー Sērā Fezaa), the senshi of wind and gentleness. She is also '''Princess Silver (プリンセス シルバー Purinsesu Shirubaa), the princess of Planet Natura. Hibiki Waon' '(和音 響 Waon Hibiki) Hibiki is a cheerful and beautiful 14 year old. Her hair is purple and tied in a braid, but after moving to Yousobetsu she cuts it. She is an idol, but she ran away because her manager makes her work non-stop. She later goes to Hikari's school with another name,' Waon Koeyama' (聲山 響 Koeyama Waon). Her alter ego is Sailor Voice '(セーラー ボイス ''Sērā Boisu), the senshi of music and friendship. She is also 'Princess Cressendo '(プリンセス クレッシェンド Purinsesu Kuresshendo), the princess of Planet Symphony. Isamu Tachino (断野 勇 Tachino Isamu) Isamu is a quiet but kind 16 year old. Her hair is black and tied up in a short ponytail, and sometimes she wears a green cap. She is mistaken as a boy by almost everyone except for her family, who named her with a boy's name because of a mistake. She is in the art club and martial arts club, but her studies are never actually shown. Her alter ego is '''Sailor 'Slash '(セーラー スラッシュ Sērā Surasshu), the senshi of blades and couage. She is also Princess Blade '(プリンセス ブレード Purinsesu Bureedo''), the princess of Planet Sharp. Kasumi Kirisei (霧静 霞 Kirisei Kasumi) Kasumi is a mysterious and sophisticated 17 year old. Her hair is white and long. She already awakened her memory before Heart comes to earth, and helps her family in their Sake Bar. Her grades are decent. Her alter ego is 'Sailor Mist '(セーラー ミスト Sērā Misuto), the senshi of mist and mysteries. She is also 'Princess Vision '(プリンセス ビジョン Purinsesu Bijon), the princess of Planet Silhouette. Allies Heart (ハート'' Hāto'') Heart is a bunny from Radius, Hikari's old home planet. She escaped with the princesses to reawake them as Sailor Senshis. She lives with Hikari and pretends to be a stuffed animal when she is seen. Black Harmony ( ブラック ハーモニー Burakku Haamonī) Black Harmony is a mysterious character who admits he is an ally to the senshis. He never helps the senshis in battle, however he always give hints to defeat an enemy in a taunting way. A few times, he battles Sailor Light or Sailor Voice alone. Later, he is revealed to be Princess Cressendo's brother and Princess Shine's friend and training partner, who he has a crush on after spending time with her. His civillian identity is '''Kazuhiko Waon (響 和音 Waon Kazuhiko). Villains Princess Eclipse (プリンセス エクリプス Purinsesu Ekuripusu) Princess Eclipse is a mature but cold-hearted 14 year-old. She is Princess Shine's twin sister, who used to be named Princess Sparkle (プリンセス スパークル''Purinsesu Supaakuru). ''Her parents always loved Shine more than Sparkle, because even though Sparkle is more mature, she is cold and selfish unlike Shine who is nice and helpful. After this. she ran away and builded her own galaxy, and returns as Princess Eclipse. Others Items Planet Brooch - Item that Hikari uses to transform. She activates it by saying: "Radiation Power, Make Up!" Planet Stick - Item that Aoi, Asami, Kanimari, Midori, Mai, Hibiki, Isamu and Kasumi use to transform. Each of them have different phrases: Aoi says "Aquatic Power, Make Up!" Asami says " Flaming Power, Make Up!" Kanimari says "Electric Power, Make Up!" Midori says "Stone Power, Make Up!" Mai says "Wind Power, Make Up!" Hibiki says "Musical Power, Make Up!" Isamu says "Sharp Power, Make Up!", and Kasumi says "Mistycal Power, Make Up!". Comet of Balance - A legendary item, can be used to control any element. It is used once by Sailor Light in the final episode for an attack. Element Sword - Attack item used by the senshis later in the series. Locations Yousobetsu - Is the town where the senshis currently live Nijiiro Academy - Is a girls-only academy in Yotsubetsu Town. It is divided into two: Middle School and High School. All of the senshis, except for Kanimari goes to school here. Private Aikawa Academy - Is the school that Kanimari goes to. Radius - Is Hikari/ Princess Shine's home planet. It is also where all the princesses are when they are attacked. Trivia Category:Series Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Sailor Elemental!